


Рассекреченное дело

by Finiks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Azkaban, Character Death, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finiks/pseuds/Finiks
Summary: Через пятьдесят лет материалы по делу об особом заключенном рассекречены, детали и мотивы самого известного магического убийства наконец представлены свету.





	Рассекреченное дело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unsealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115373) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 
  * A translation of [Unsealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115373) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



«Вам известно, для чего вы здесь находитесь?» — спросила серьезная женщина, глядя на косматого, одетого в лохмотья заключенного, который горбился в кресле с цепями в центре атриума. После всего, что она вчера увидела, она не ожидала, что он будет выглядеть _так_ , если честно. Он был так стар. Его угловатое, немного морщинистое лицо с выпирающими скулами придавало ему вид более похожий на скелет, нежели на живого человека. Он был худ и выглядел болезненно — как и большинство долгосрочных узников Азкабана, которые не умерли в течение первых нескольких лет заключения.

«Прошло полвека, — ответил пожилой узник, его голос сух и слаб. Он, задыхаясь, засмеялся — неровный, неприятный звук. — Вы рассекретили материалы моего дела».

«Да, — подтвердила женщина, в одинаковой степени успокоенная и взволнованная. По крайней мере, заключенный не потерял рассудок после стольких лет тюрьмы, подумалось ей. — В них также был Омут памяти, для которого вы предоставили свои воспоминания».

«М-м-м, — неопределенно согласился мужчина, отклонив голову на спинку стула. Он обвел прищуренным взглядом комнату, отмечая пустые сидения. Кроме двух Невыразимцев, стоящих около дверей, он и женщина были единственными, кто находился в зале суда. — Скажите мне, — попросил старик. — Как всё устроилось?» — он опять слабо рассмеялся.

Женщина нахмурилась, прежде чем сложить руки замком и вздохнуть: «Вы думаете, что знание о том, как всё вышло, уменьшит ваше наказание? — заинтересованно спросила она. — Вы хладнокровно убили двух людей. Вы думаете, что теперь, когда ваши мотивы не представляют секретную информацию, вас оправдают, мистер Поттер?»

«Вижу, вам теперь и мое имя известно? Хех. И нет, мне в принципе всё равно, — ответил мужчина. — Но старому человеку интересно узнать последствия его кропотливой работы, — он немного усмехнулся. — И последствия были, иначе я бы здесь не сидел... ну, или данный зал был бы более полон».

Женщина согласно промычала себе под нос. Гарри Поттер не был глуп и уже догадался, что причина пустоты зала была в том, что только ей одной были известны подробности его дела. Что так и останется между ней и им — даже Невыразимцы были исключены из допуска видеть или слышать будущую дискуссию и впоследствии подвергнутся заклятию Обливиэйт, чтобы никогда не всплыло, что они видели данного узника.

«Вы можете рассказать мне ваш план полностью? — спросила женщина, слегка откинувшись назад и глубокомысленно рассматривая заключенного. — Или был ли вообще план, кроме убийства тех двоих волшебников?»

«О, сам по себе план был гораздо-гораздо длиннее. Убийство тех козлов было всего лишь целью, — сообщил старик, посмеиваясь и откидывая голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на высокий каменный потолок над ними. — Знаете, а я здесь раньше был, — пробормотал он, улыбаясь. — Министерство пыталось засудить меня в этом зале за использование магии несовершеннолетними, после того как я защитил себя и кузена от дементоров. Забавно, как события повторяются».

«Я знаю. Это было в Омуте, — ответила женщина, также посмотрев наверх. — Поэтому я выбрала этот зал для нашей беседы».

«А, простите. Я и забыл, сколько всего я сбросил в ту штуку, — сказал Гарри Поттер, смеясь и откидывая волосы с глаз. Шрам на его лбу бы поблекшим и практически невидимым. — План, мадам, начался в девяносто восьмом, — после недолгого раздумья продолжил он. — Мне кажется, я и это сбросил в Омут — это моя хорошая подруга Гермиона, кто сварганил большую его часть. Знаете, она отлично планировала. Самая умная ведьма своего поколения. Если она снова появится, присмотритесь к ней. Она далеко пойдет».

Женщина бесстрастно смотрела, как он опять рассмеялся. «Да, думаю эта часть тоже была среди ваших воспоминаний, — сказала она, кивая. — Это когда вы незаконно проникли в Министерство в тот год, не так ли? Вы охотились за крестражами Темного Лорда».

«Угу. Мы разделились, — старик закивал, посмеиваясь. — Я пошел за нашей горячо любимой мадам Амбридж, а Гермиона пошла вниз, в Отдел Тайн. Мерлин, какой же был бардак».

Женщина опять кивнула, думая о воспоминании. Драка в зале суда, побег, травмы, от которых пострадали двое молодых магов. Сцена ее ужаснула, хотя она толком не могла понять, что тронуло ее больше всего. Травмы, драки, причина, по которой они там были, или тот факт, что они так легко проникли в Министерство, несмотря на его охрану.

«Мы не планировали использовать Временную Петлю сразу, — сказал Поттер. — Видите ли, для начала мы хотели посмотреть, получится ли у нас самих выиграть войну. Так как дневник, кольцо, а потом и медальон были уже уничтожены, у нас был шанс... ну, мы так думали. Петля была нашим запасным планом, так сказать, если мы проиграем».

«А затем мисс Грейнджер погибла», — кивнула женщина.

«Чертовы гоблины, — засмеялся он. — Мы недооценили их охрану. Хотя, наверное, следует признать, что существуют более ужасные смерти, нежели быть съеденным драконом. Я не знаю, но в этом есть что-то ужасно величественное. Однозначно лучше, чем поскользнуться на мыле, расшибив себе голову, или утонуть в собственной рвоте, или что-то в таком же роде».

Женщина хладнокровно окинула его взглядом. «Прелестно», — едко заметила она.

«Простите, простите. Пятьдесят лет в тюрьме без каких-либо развлечений, — осклабился мужчина. — Воображал моих врагов, умирающих наиболее нелепой и тупой смертью, это меня и развлекало целых пять лет».

«Понятно, — пробормотала женщина. — Таким образом, вы решили использовать Петлю после ее смерти?»

«Ну да. Рон уже был мертв, не считая большинства гребанного Ордена — чертовы Пожиратели, — прорычал Поттер. — Вот вам совет, безымянная леди Министерства: если вам нужна диверсия, не используйте людей, которые хоть чем-то вам важны. Чертов план чуть нас всех не прикончил».

«Я это учту, — пообещала женщина. — Вы после этого использовали Петлю?»

«Ну, я изображал тряпку где-то недели две, — ответил мужчина, качая головой. — Она была мертва, а мы так и не получили гребанную чашу, я был несколько расстроен. Хотя когда я наконец пришел в себя, я не особо думал об использовании Петли. Моей первой идеей на самом деле было стать бесноватым маньяком и убить каждого Пожирателя Смерти — и гоблина, — которому не повезло оказаться на моем пути, — он пожал плечами. — Я был подростком».

«Почему вы не последовали на поводу у этой идеи? — заинтересованно спросила женщина. — У вас был талант к дуэлингу и сила, его подкрепляющая. Насколько я могу судить, единственной причиной того, что силы Темного Лорда не пострадали больше, было то, что вы воздержались от использования смертоносных заклятий».

Старик фыркнул: «Я посчитал, что в конечном итоге я бы просто погиб без хорошей на то причины, — сказал он. — Конечно, я возможно смог бы сделать милую большую дырку в рядах Волдеморта, такую, которую они не смогли бы восполнить. Но я не смог бы победить их всех — и это не считая _его_ , так как у него еще оставались несколько крестражей, — Поттер опять лениво пожал плечами. — Поэтому я придумал другой план».

«И взамен использовали Петлю, — женщина кивнула в знак понимания. — Что заставило вас использовать ее, чтобы совершить убийство?» — она была в большей степени заинтригована, нежели потрясена этим фактом, и мужчина, похоже, уловил ее настроение, потому что зафыркал от смеха.

«Знаете, это было даже забавно. Видите ли, это было моей _первой_ идеей. Но по-другому. Сначала я планировал использовать Петлю, чтобы попасть назад и убить все силы Волдеморта до того, как они выиграют войну. Я в некотором роде играл с идеей пойти в Отдел Тайн, когда мы сражались за сферу Пророчества, и убить их всех там раз и навсегда, — сообщил Поттер, а затем нахмурился. — Раз уж я вспомнил о Пророчестве, вы ни разу про него не спросили».

«Оно мне не интересно, — она ответила. — Это было самоисполняющееся пророчество, а его значение очень расплывчато. Что сподвигло вас не использовать первый план?»

«Для начала, крестражи. Разумеется, победить силы Волдеморта было бы гораздо легче, так как их было не так много и они не были полностью организованы, и так далее. Однако победить его было бы не легче, чем в чертовом будущем, — ответил Поттер, качая головой. — Поэтому моим следующим планом было отправиться на четыре-пять лет назад, то есть до того, как Волдеморт получил новое тело. Без него и его Пожирателей мне подумалось, что сбор крестражей был бы легче, — он опять потряс головой. — Но потом я понял, что проникновение на площадь Гриммо и в Гринготтс не будет легким, и я не имел понятия, где Дамблдор нашел проклятое кольцо. Поэтому этот план тоже полетел коту под хвост».

«И вы решили отправиться дальше, — кивнула женщина, что он подтвердил неопределенным жестом руки. Она задумчиво промычала: — Вы сразу определились с годом?»

«И да, и нет. Я знал, что мне нужно вернуться во время _до_ того, как он создал первый крестраж, что означало его время в Хогвартсе или раньше, — сообщил мужчина. — Конечно, я знал, что я несомненно изменю ход истории так, как мне и не снилось, но я посчитал, что это будет того стоить. Однако, с этого момента план становится несколько мудреным».

«И эта... мудреность... это она способствовала тому, что вы выбрали две цели вместо одной?» — спросила женщина.

Поттер кивнул, ухмыльнувшись криво и невесело. «Понадобилось время, но в конечном итоге я понял, что несмотря на все то, что Волдеморт делал, на нем не лежит _вся_ вина. С другим наставником он мог бы получиться иным. Если вместо того, чтобы быть подозрительным и никогда не верящим мальчику, Дамблдор на самом деле _вел_ бы себя как и подобает заслуживающему доверия авторитету, и возможно, даже взял бы сорванца под свое крыло, помог бы советом, возможно, только возможно, что он не вырос бы в маньячного сукиного сына», — мужчина засмеялся, разведя в стороны закованные в цепи руки в утрированном пожатии плечами, как бы говоря: «Кто бы мог подумать?»  
Женщина невольно слабо улыбнулась: «И так ваш план изменился».

«Изменился, — согласился Поттер. — Хотя у меня были проблемы с выбором определенного времени. Потому что Том Риддл создал свой первый крестраж в сорок третьем — что означало, что я должен его убить до этого. Однако Дамблдор мне нужен был живым в сорок пятом, чтобы _он_ убил Гриндевальда. Поэтому тут все получалось несколько запутанно, пока мне в голову не пришла идея, которая и стала моим окончательным планом».

«Отправиться еще дальше», — сказала женщина.

«Хм-м, — кивнул старик. — Забавно, но я не думаю, что убийство тех двоих козлов было настолько же важным, как кое-что _еще_ , — сказал он, слабо улыбаясь. — Хотя стоит заметить, что я не знаю, насколько успешным вышло _то_ дело, но оно мне все равно кажется более важным, чем сами убийства».

«Вы имеете в виду организацию усыновления младенца Тома Риддла?» — спросила женщина из Министерства.

«Да-а. Мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы найти подходящих родителей, но мне кажется, я более-менее угадал», — Поттер улыбнулся. — «Главной причиной, по которой он вырос таким, было то, что он считал себя особенным, когда был маленьким засранцем, а когда выяснилось, что он один из многих — он стал _хотеть_ быть особенным. Уберите это, поместите его в магическую семью, сделайте это обыденностью, и вуаля — нет комплекса превосходства, — закончил он медленно, а затем резко посмотрел на женщину. — У меня получилось? — спросил он, впервые звуча так неуверенно. — Мне разрешают читать некоторые старые газеты в тюрьме, но всегда лучше знать наверняка».

«Получилось, — заверила его министерская женщина. — Том Поттер на данный момент является главой Аврората и причиной снижения магической преступности на семнадцать процентов, а также повышения эффективности работы Департамента Магического Правопорядка на двадцать восемь процентов».

«Вперед, малыш Томми, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Я подумал, что семья Поттеров пойдет ему на пользу. Они его совсем избаловали, правда?»

«Да, в большинстве случаев, — фыркнула женщина, вспоминая недавнее внутреннее расследование личности главы Аврората. — Но я думаю, они серьезно отнеслись к вашему предупреждению и привили ему знания и ценность того, что хорошо и что плохо. И он обожает своего младшего брата Джеймса и ждет не дождется, когда тот выпустится из школы, чтобы поступить в Академию».

«Приятно слышать», — прыснул Поттер и закрыл свои яркие зеленые глаза, на вид — наслаждаясь успехом.

«Я подумала, что вы найдете в этом утешение, — тихо сказала женщина. — Теперь расскажите мне об убийстве Альбуса Дамблдора и Геллерта Гриндевальда», — попросила она.

«По началу идея показалась мне довольно бредовой, но чем больше я размышлял, тем больше она мне нравилась, — сказал, улыбаясь, мужчина. — Разумеется, я представлял, насколько нелегко будет это осуществить. Двое наиболее талантливых и сильных мага — по крайней мере за последние два века. И это не учитывая того факта, что оба были законченными параноиками, — он засмеялся. — Но мне были известны два факта, о которых они еще не знали в то время, два факта, которые я мог использовать на пользу себе».

«И эти факты?..» — спросила женщина, подаваясь вперед от любопытства.

«Я знал местонахождение Даров Смерти... и я знал слабость Дамблдора и Гриндевальда, — улыбнулся Поттер. — Заполучить кольцо не было трудным делом — Гонтов, благодаря тому, что близкородственные браки уменьшили их магическую силу, было не трудно победить. С палочкой было сложнее и потребовало небольшой охоты, но в конце концов я нашел Грегоровича и забрал палочку у него. Его было сложней уговорить, но создатели волшебных палочек отнюдь не бойцы».

«Таким образом вы использовали две вещи, чтобы заманить ваших жертв?» — спросила женщина.

«Жертв. Вы представляете их невинными, — прыснул мужчина, качая головой. — Но — и да, и нет. Вообще-то я только использовал кольцо в качестве наживки, и я не рассказал, что у меня есть еще и палочка. Видите ли, с помощью кольца можно призвать дух любого умершего, если знать, как. И я призвал Ариану Дамблдор».

«Младшая сестра Альбуса Дамблдора», — вдруг поняла женщина. Этого не было в Омуте.

«Да. Я расспрашивал ее о вещах, только ей известных, — кивнул мужчина, слабо улыбаясь. — Она мне очень помогла, но разумеется, она не знала, зачем мне это нужно. После того, как я узнал все, что мне было необходимо, я написал письма нашим двум _жертвам_ , — он осклабился. — Для Дамблдора это были знания об Ариане, что послужило наживкой. Для Гриндевальда — это была сама возможность, что я могу ее призвать. Дамблдор жаждал прощения, знаете ли. Гриндевальд жаждал силы кольца, думая, что оно позволит ему повелевать мертвыми. Но я думаю, что мои знания об их прошлом позволили мне их уговорить».

«И они к вам пришли», — пробормотала женщина, хмурясь.

«Ну, разумеется, не сразу, и не одни. Они оба прихватили подкрепление и даже не пытались встретиться наедине. Но я усвоил свои уроки и вел с ними переговоры, пока не заставил встретиться на моих условиях. Конечно, встречи были в разное время — собрать этих двоих в одном помещении я посчитал плохой идеей, таким образом они не знали, что я... занимался бизнесом с ними обоими, — ответил Поттер. — Сначала я встретился с Гриндевальдом. Затем — с Дамблдором».

Женщина покачала головой. Эта часть истории в основном была в Омуте, две встречи за ланчем. Сначала Гарри Поттер, который тогда был едва ли старше мальчика, и Гриндевальд разговаривают о войне и всеобщем благе, и как мальчик отдаст темному волшебнику силу, что тому нужна, а затем — после обеда и наслаждаясь десертом, Гриндевальд пал. То же случилось позже и с Дамблдором.

«Но вы не использовали палочку, чтобы их победить», — сказала женщина.

«Палочка была запасным вариантом. Я не был настолько глуп, чтобы _драться_ с ними, — прыснул старик. — Двое самых сильных и талантливых волшебника за последние двести лет! И я — зараза-недоучка, который до недавнего времени выживал на чистой удаче. Но я больше не мог полагаться на удачу. Поэтому я положился на сонные зелья».

Женщина опять кивнула, хотя это и было шоком, просматривая эти сцены в Омуте. Когда Поттера арестовали и нашли мертвые тела, сцена выглядела так, как будто там было сражение, свирепое одностороннее сражение, которое закончилось смертью двоих старших волшебников и молодым убийцей без единой царапины. Вид был устрашающий, хотя конечно, ее лично там не было. Но фотографии говорили громче слов — особенно одна, где убийца, сидя в удобном кресле с двумя окровавленными телами распростертыми у его ног, спокойно ожидает прихода властей с самодовольным выражением лица. Это была почти историческая фотография, названная "Безымянный ассасин".

Мысль была довольно странная, видя ту фотографию столько раз, быть единственной, кто знал имя того безымянного убийцы. «К чему были декорации битвы, мистер Поттер? И как вам вообще удалось скормить им сонного зелья? — спросила она, хмурясь. — Разве вы не волновались, что они заметят его?»

«Разумеется. Сонное зелье было на десертных ложках, которые принесли после еды, — сказал Поттер. — Они проверили еду, но только Гриндевальд проверил десерт, и никто из них не подумал проверить ложки, — осклабился он. — И я разыграл сцену сражения, чтобы сделать работу Министерства легче, наверное, — пожал он плечами. — К тому же меня обвинили только в одном убийстве, не так ли?» — улыбнулся он знающе.

Женщина признала целесообразность затеи. Альбус Дамблдор был посмертно награжден за смерть Геллерта Гриндевальда. Поттер, или Безымянный ассасин, был обвинен в гадком убийстве Дамблдора. Обыватели до сих пор верили, что мужчина был одним из ассасинов Гриндевальда, который воспользовался усталостью Дамблдора после битвы, отомстив за своего господина, убив героя сразу после того, как тот спас мир.

«Что ж, — сказал мужчина. — Теперь, когда вы все знаете, скажите мне... что стало с магическим миром? — спросил он, слабо улыбаясь. — По сравнению с тем миром, откуда я пришел, м?»

«Хм, еще осталось где-то двадцать лет до вашего времени — сейчас только семидесятые, — сказала женщина, отклоняясь на спинку стула. — Но я могу сказать с достаточной мерой уверенности, что вы с блеском завершили свою миссию, мистер Поттер. Война с Гриндевальдом окончилась на дюжину лет раньше, чем в вашем времени. Волдеморта, разумеется, никогда не было. Невозможно сказать, сколько жизней вы спасли, но я думаю, считать можно тысячами, а без Волдеморта наше будущее не потеряет столько магических семей. Класс Хогвартса в девяносто первом — ваш класс — должен быть как минимум вдвое больше, чем в вашем времени».

Поттер дрожаще выдохнул и открыто улыбнулся: «Хорошо. Это хорошо», — прошептал он.

Женщина беззвучно согласилась. Она выросла, слушая истории об этом мужчине, темный ассасин Гриндевальда, который убил героя магического мира. Это было... немыслимо, осознать, что убийца на самом деле является героем большим, чем она могла кого-либо представить. Мир перевернулся. И Поттер не только спас жизни, но и изменил многие. Она расследовала дела некоторых Пожирателей Волдеморта и обнаружила, что без влияния Волдеморта и Дамблдора они стали или станут другими. Люциус Малфой, Беллатрикс Блэк, Северус Снейп — все они получатся совсем другими.

«Что теперь? — спросил старик после долгой тихой паузы. — Я отправлюсь назад в тюрьму?»

Она беззвучно его изучала. Поттер выглядел старше теперь, морщинки на его лице стали глубже. Он выглядел гораздо старше своих семидесяти, что и так было удивительным для узника Азкабана. Они редко выживают дольше двадцати лет тюрьмы и однозначно не бывают в таком здравом уме при выходе.

Скорее всего Поттер продолжал жить так долго только чтобы дожить до конца — он терпеливо ждал рассекречивания своего дела. Ему важен был результат. Что частично являлось причиной, зачем она организовала эту встречу — чтобы дать ему чувство завершения, которое он заслуживает. Но это не было причиной, почему встреча была настолько секретной.

«Мир никогда не узнает, что вы совершили, мистер Поттер, — сказала она. — Они будут вечно проклинать вас за убийство героя, самого гнусного из убийств. Безымянный ассасин Гриндевальда».  
«Да, полагаю так, — согласился мужчина, улыбаясь. — Но это того стоило».

«Я предполагала, что вы это так воспримите, — согласилась женщина со вздохом. — Скажите, вы когда-нибудь надеялись, что это открытие заслужит вам освобождение?»

«Нет, не особо, — ответил Поттер, все еще улыбаясь. Он выглядел полностью удовлетворенным теперь, и, как бы странно это ни выглядело, но это состояние состарило его еще больше — как будто осознанием как все поучилось он прекратил бороться и позволил этому случиться. — Но на данный момент на него наплевать. Я просидел пятьдесят лет в тюрьме, молодая мадам. Я не буду знать, что мне делать с освобождением».

«Почему вы так говорите? — заинтересованно спросила она. — Азкабан в нынешних условиях... наверняка вы бы надеялись...»

«Азкабан — это ад, конечно, это жестокое и необычное наказание, это бесчеловечно, медленная лишающая разума пытка и как минимум противоречит Женевской конвенции. Даже не беря меня, у которого дементор является наивысшим страхом. Для меня люди, которые поддерживают это место, хуже, чем темные маги, — криво ухмыльнулся Поттер. — Но это место перестало меня пугать, по крайней мере не так сильно, как мир за его стенами. К тому же я стар, мне уже все равно — умру ли я в Азкабане или за его стенами. Мне в любом случае недолго осталось».

Женщина нахмурилась из-за такого ответа. Конечно, она знала. Такое иногда случалось с заключенными длительного срока в маггловском мире. Они настолько привыкали к стенам камеры, что не могли функционировать на воле, и не могли приспособиться к изменениям, произошедшим за время их отсидки. Но это одно — слышать об этом от кого-то незнакомого или неважного, и совсем другое — слышать это от данного человека, этого странного героя.

«Если бы вы могли сделать что-то по-другому, вы бы так поступили?» — наконец спросила она.

«Разумеется! Мерлин и стены моей камеры знают, как много сожалений у меня, — фыркнул Поттер. — Было бы хорошо иметь жену и детей, такие вещи. Семью, знаете. Нормальную жизнь. Но зная, что вышло из-за моего вмешательства, я думаю, что я вполне доволен тем, что получилось».

«А если бы вы все еще могли это получить? Если бы у вас была возможность прожить такую жизнь?»

Старик улыбнулся ей почти добро: «Я думаю, я уже слишком стар для этого, вам так не кажется?» — спросил он.

В ответ она вытянула бутылочку слегка переливающейся красной жидкости из внутреннего кармана мантии и поставила ее на стол перед собой, где он сможет ее увидеть. Поттер рассмотрел колбу, сведя вместе брови, и поднял глаза, беззвучно спрашивая объяснений. 

«Я буду с вами кратка, мистер Поттер, — сказала она, игнорируя немой вопрос. — Причиной, по которой я организовала эту встречу, не является мое желание узнать, что случилось и что вы думаете. Я организовала эту встречу, потому что я восхищаюсь вами и вашей работой».

«Спасибо, наверное», — сказал он, все еще хмурясь.

«Вы пожертвовали собой и своим будущим ради нас. В наши дни редко встретишь такую решительность и преданность. Больше, чем это, я восхищаюсь вашей силой воли. Концепция изменения времени пугает — можно вообще стереть себя из истории, пробуя, и этого достаточно, чтобы напугать любого. И несмотря на это, даже если вашим мотивом была месть, вы сделали то, что вы сделали без колебаний, и вы изменили целый мир».

Мужчина на этот раз промолчал, только продолжая рассматривать ее в смятении.  
Она улыбнулась: «Также я хочу вас лично поблагодарить. Вы спасли мою жизнь, жизнь моего мужа, и это благодаря вам мои дети существуют».

«О, — пробормотал Поттер, хмурясь на этот раз от удивления. — Пожалуйста, наверное», — затем он добавил.

Она кивнула. «Тем не менее, я хотела с вами поговорить не только из-за того, что вы сделали для меня, даже не зная. Я восхищаюсь вашей работой на более профессиональном уровне, — добавила она, сцепляя пальцы в замок. — Я являюсь нынешним главой Отдела Тайн. И я верю, что мне нужны такие, как вы, люди».

«Очень мило с вашей стороны, мадам, но, как я уже сказал, я несколько стар для этого, — тихо фыркнул Поттер. — Но мне все равно приятно».

«Полагаю, вы не знаете, что это такое, — засмеялась женщина, беря колбу и рассматривая ее на свету. Свечение потревоженной жидкости внутри усилилось. — На протяжении моей карьеры я собирала... долги, если позволите, от людей, которых я проверяла или помогала в некотором роде, или когда я смотрела в другую сторону, когда сталкивалась с некоторыми их вещами или изобретениями. И так случилось, что Николас Фламель задолжал мне услугу», — сказала она, слегка помахивая колбой для подтверждения.

«О!» — пробормотал мужчина, его глаза немного округлились, смотря на бутылочку в новом свете.

«Здесь достаточно Эликсира Жизни, чтобы снова сделать вас молодым. Настолько, чтобы вы смогли снова поступить в Хогвартс, если захотите. Что скажете?» — спросила она.

«Я смогу снова стать молодым и заново прожить жизнь? — пробормотал мужчина, а затем насупился. — В чем подвох?»

«Вы будете работать на меня, разумеется. И, если возможно, я не отказалась бы узнать о местоположении Даров Смерти тоже, но я пойму, если вы предпочтете оставить эту информацию в секрете», — сказала она, пожимая плечами.

Старик улыбнулся: «И только? Здесь должно быть что-то еще. Мне не может _так_ везти».

«Возможно, для этого самое время? — решительно сказала она и кинула ему колбу. Она приземлилась аккуратно ему на колени, и он осторожно ее поднял к глазам. — Вам есть, что терять?» — добавила она последний аргумент, так как он все еще сомневался.

«Пока не знаю, но уверен, что выясню, — сказал старик и после секундного колебания открыл колбу. — Что ж, ваше здоровье, наверное».  
Миртл Поттер удовлетворенно наблюдала, как зелье начало действовать на ее племянника-путешественника во времени, краем сознания размышляя, что ее муж сказал бы обо всем этом, если бы узнал. Она представляла, что он наверняка бы негодующе расшипелся на саму идею, что он в одной из реальностей мог быть ужасным Темным Лордом, к тому же еще и с поехавшей крышей, судя по тому, что она узнала. Им действительно есть за что благодарить этого странного героя. Не говоря о том, что сама Миртл сейчас не обитает где-то в Хогвартсе в женском туалете в виде привидения, убитая собственным мужем.

«Это так странно», — пробубнил ребенок, оказавшийся на месте старого узника, рассматривая собственные уменьшившиеся руки. Он выглядел абсолютно крошечным в своих старых потрепанных лохмотьях, а длинная копна спутанных волос только делала его еще младше на вид. «Ой, мои суставы больше не болят. О, как мне это нравится!»

Миртл улыбнулась. Наблюдать за тем, как Гарри Поттер растет — снова, — будет определенно интересно.

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликован на / Cross-posted at: http://fanfics.me/fic123297


End file.
